


Unasked Questions

by CatHeights



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching two dinosaurs battle to the death is surreal, but what's even stranger is that all Ryan can think of is how he longs to grasp Stephen's hand and take back that fight from earlier. Story takes place during Series 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unasked Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fififolle for the beta. Any remaining errors are my own and probably are due to my obsessive sickness, which requires me to always make just one more edit.

"As if one T. Rex wasn't bad enough, now we've got two. Why is that second one so much bigger?" Ryan's voice is barely above a whisper.

"She's a female." Stephen speaks just as quietly. He's lying next to Ryan, unmoving on the ground where they're trying to remain unnoticed by the battling beasts. "I think it's mating season."

The female makes a deafening screech and lunges at the male. Ryan's struck by how tiny her arms look. If he were to judge by her puny arms alone, he wouldn't consider her much of a threat. But that was of course assuming you weren't taking into account her massive jaw, which she was now using to rip into the side of the male's neck. "I'd say it's not going well for him."

"No."

As the battle continues further conversation is pointless. They'd never be able to hear each other. The ground shakes as the female knocks the male to the ground, and the scent of blood is so strong that when Ryan breathes, he feels a metallic taste settle on his tongue.

It's a surreal scene being stuck here watching these two monsters battle to the death, his heart pounding with each shudder of the ground. What's even stranger is that all he can think of is how much he longs to risk movement and grasp Stephen's hand, and how he wishes he could take back that fight from earlier.

 _"I'm just saying you could have called." Ryan keeps his voice calm and even._

 _"I told you, I didn't have time." Stephen's attitude is blasé, and it strikes a nerve._

 _"You didn't have time to make a five minute call or to text me?" He can hear the edge that's slipped into his voice, but why is Stephen being so bloody pigheaded?_

 _Stephen shrugs. "No."_

 _"What was it the professor so desperately needed you to work on that he kept you through the night?"_

 _"It was personal."_

 _"What the hell does that mean?"_

 _"Can we drop this?"_

 _"Drop what? You stood me up, and don't seem the least bit sorry for it, do you? If you don't want to do this anymore, just say it. Don't pull this bullshit."_

 _"Nick needed me." Stephen has lost his uncaring attitude. He now looks furious. "I'm not going to explain or apologise for being there for a friend."_

 _Several responses come to mind, all of them cutting, but Ryan voices none of them. Instead without another word, he walks away._

An enraged bellow that hurts his ear drums brings him back to the present. The male has decided to make a run for it, and the female is howling her anger as she starts to chase him. He and Stephen remain still until the ground stops shuddering.

Stephen touches the top of his hand. "Let's go before they decide to come back this way."

Ryan can't tell if Stephen is still talking quietly or if the god awful noise those beasts made has made him temporarily hard of hearing. He nods. "Let's make our way back toward the anomaly and hopefully we can reconnect with the others."

If Stephen answers, Ryan doesn't hear a response before the other man turns away to gather up his pack and start walking in the direction of the anomaly. He doesn't take Stephen's withdrawal personally, as he knows it's not personal. At least not right now.

They'd come through the anomaly to find two missing teenagers, and so far had had zero luck in locating them. Stephen had a trail on them initially, but then they'd ended up traversing through repeated rounds of dinosaur battles, and the trail had grown cold. He hopes Cutter and his lads are having better luck, and that Cutter hasn't managed to wander off. They probably should have stuck together, but when the trail was hot, it had made sense for him and Stephen to move ahead quickly.

Ryan steps up beside Stephen and rests a hand on his back. In response, he gets a brief smile, which makes him hopeful that they can move past their earlier argument. But now is not the time to be thinking on such things. First things first, they need to get home.

He watches the trees for movement, listening and trying to decipher the various sounds, but while he may be trained to handle many terrains, this one is new. While he's looking for indicators of large, nasty things on the horizon, Ryan doesn't notice the small creature that swipes across his ankle, teeth cutting through the leg of his combats and into his skin. It darts back in for another blow, and as he moves to avoid it, he trips and goes tumbling down a small hill loaded with branches and rocks. His fall is brought to a stop by his head hitting a tree.

Stephen's voice sounds like it's coming to him from under water. "Ryan." He says something else, but Ryan can't make out the words. There's this loud ringing noise that's making it almost impossible to hear.

He opens his eyes, but shuts them immediately as the pain is excruciating. Instinct is to move, flee from the pain, but the attempt to do so brings even more blinding pain. Ryan groans and tries to curl in on himself, but firm hands press him back onto something solid and warm.

"Don't try to move. I've bandaged your head, but it's still bleeding far too much. You need to stay still."

 _His head is bleeding? From what?_ He opens his mouth to try to question Stephen, but his mouth is so dry, and all he manages is a soft, "Water."

"Just a second."

Something is pressed against his lips and despite how much it hurts to swallow, the water is bliss.

"Easy. Small sips."

When he's done drinking, he takes a chance and tries opening his eyes again. His eyes water from pain, but it's not nearly as bad as it had been a moment ago. _Concussion_ , he thinks, but he has no idea how it happened. Once his eyes adjust, he realises he's propped up against Stephen.

"I've taken care of the wound on your ankle, as well as several scrapes on your midsection. But when you can, I need you to tell me what hurts. You don't seem to be having trouble breathing, right?"

"I can breathe okay. I think I have a concussion and my side feels like it got hit by an elephant. What happened?"

"Some sort of prehistoric creature attacked you, and you lost your balance and fell down the hill and into a tree."

"Lovely." Now he remembers the small, spiny creature, but for the life of him he can't remember falling. He knows it's a classic concussion symptom, but it's still frustrating. "Do you know what it was?"

"No, I didn't recognise it. Connor probably has it in his database."

"Along with a lot more detail than I'll ever want to know."

Stephen laughs, but Ryan notices it sounds forced.

"That's a guarantee." Stephen brushes a finger along Ryan's cheek.

The touch is so light, he can barely feel it, yet he still notices the way Stephen's hand shakes. "You're not injured, are you?" He hears the sharpness in his voice.

"Relax. I'm fine."

His answer is obviously a lie, but considering the situation they're in, it doesn't mean Stephen is physically injured. Besides, he knows better than to lie about an injury in this type of situation. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour, maybe a bit more. I'm not sure."

Now he gets it, Stephen has spent at least an hour trying to get him to stop bleeding and wondering if he was going to wake up. He wants to take the time to reassure him that he's going to be fine, except they don't have that time. Not if he's been out of it for over an hour. Fuck. "You've got my blood on you, no?"

"Yes."

"And we're not in a secure area."

"No."

"We need to move." Ryan starts to sit up, but Stephen holds him down.

"You're in no shape to move. We wait here for the others. There's no guarantee we'd even be able to find somewhere secure to hide out."

"Sitting here covered in blood is a guarantee of becoming some dino takeaway. Have you tried looking for the others?"

"No."

"Then we move. Come on, help me up."

Without a word, Stephen helps guide him upright. The world blurs in and out of focus in a nauseating manner. Ryan finds himself taking short breaths to keep from vomiting.

"This is a bad idea."

"No kidding." The words come out in a hiss as he's still trying to win a war against his stomach. "But staying is an even worse idea." Ryan takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I'm ready. Help me stand up."

Standing really makes Stephen's point because fuck did that hurt. "Bloody hell."

Stephen catches him as he sways. "That's enough."

He squeezes Stephen's arm. "No, just stay still for a second." Sure enough, after a few minutes the pain recedes. Okay, so recede is a bit of an exaggeration, but it's manageable. "Let's go."

It's slow going because as much as Ryan wants to insist he can walk unaided, he knows there's no way he's moving under his own steam. He's asking a lot of Stephen, to keep him moving, watch out for predators, and keep an eye out for possible shelter, but while the man isn't military, he's no slouch in the survival skill department. Ryan's confident he can handle the situation, which is good because his confidence in his own ability to remain upright is dwindling with each step he takes.

"You know moving around could attract more attention to us than staying in one spot."

"I know. And if we don't find something soon, we may have to choose that option. But it's a bad option staying out in the open. What if the weather changes?"

"Which it probably will." Stephen sighs. "You don't look very good."

Ryan decides not to respond to that observation. Lying would be pointless. He's far from fine, and it's time to face reality. Now if only Stephen is willing to face it as well. "Hold up for a second." They come to a stop, and Ryan takes a minute to catch his breath before continuing. "I think our best option is for me to sit things out somewhere, and for you to continue on and scope out the area. When you find the best option for shelter, you can double back to get me." That was reasonable.

"No way."

By the vehemence in his response, it was obvious Stephen didn't agree. So much for facing reality.

"Stephen, just listen."

"No. I'm not leaving you. We continue on or we stop together. Those are the only options."

"Fuck. Stephen...."

"Why don't we stop for a few minutes?" Stephen's voice is soft. "You're exhausted. Let's sit for a bit."

"No. If you're going to be pigheaded and refuse to do what's best under the circumstances, then we continue to move on."

"I'm pigheaded? Fine, we move on."

They walk on in silence for what seems to Ryan like days. Moving is excruciating, but he refuses to stop. They need to find shelter. He needs to make sure Stephen has the best chance he possibly can for surviving. Just when he thinks he can't force himself to take another step, Stephen's voice jerks him from a pain-induced stupor.

"Finally. That looks promising."

A few feet ahead is a structure that looks to be a cave. He's so tired that the sight of it doesn't stir any reaction.

"Ryan, be honest. Will you be able to stay aware of your surroundings if I leave you for a few minutes to see if we can camp here?"

The thought of Stephen checking out the cave alone is like a splash of cold water. Numbness is replaced by worry. But what choice do they have? He's a hindrance not a help. "I'll manage. Just be careful. Do you still have a torch in your pack?"

"I do. I have most of my supplies. I'll be fine."

Stephen helps to sit him against a log. "Okay?"

"Go."

"I'll be back in a bit."

Ryan finds he's more aware of things now than he'd been just a few moments ago. As he waits for Stephen to return, his heart is pounding. Somehow he knows despite his injuries if there's any sound of trouble, he will be able to get to his feet quickly. Not being able to do so isn't an option.

Luckily, that's not necessary as Stephen returns within a few minutes. The knees of his jeans are marked with some sort of mud that wasn't there when he left, but otherwise he appears much the same.

Stephen kneels beside Ryan. "It's empty, and there are no signs of habitation. I suspect that's because it's not exactly weatherproof. It's muddy in spots. If it starts to rain, we'll be miserable." He looks at the sky. "I don't think that's an issue now, and we'll be gone before it is. It'll do. Let's get you inside."

The adrenaline that kept him awake while Stephen was looking over the cave quickly deserts him. He has to lean heavily on Stephen as they make their way, and as he's eased to the ground he sees spots floating in front of his eyes.

He hears Stephen say, "Stay with me," but he sounds incredibly far away. Darkness creeps at the edges of his vision until it swallows his sight and silences all sound as well.

The next sound he hears is some talking in a Scottish brogue. Ryan can't put a name to the voice, but he associates it with trouble. He forces his eyes opens and tries to move. They'll need his help.

A gentle hand brushes through his hair. "Hey, you're okay."

Stephen. He relaxes marginally. Ryan's aware enough to know he did hear Cutter, and that could be both a good and bad thing.

"Relax, the cavalry is here. I know it's hard to believe, but everything is under control."

He'd chuckle at Stephen knowing him so well if he could remember how to make his body do such a thing. He tries to make a comment instead but finds he can't quite form the words. Amusement fades into frustration, which quickly fades as well, because he can't seem to keep his eyes open. He fights to remain awake, reaching out for Stephen's hand and squeezing it, but he loses the battle and his grasp goes slack.

*~*~*~

Time becomes a period of disjointed moments. At one point he swears he hears Lester's voice, except it can't be accurate because he sounds concerned. Many moments feature Stephen—a soft word, a brush of his hand. So he shouldn't be surprised the first time he fully wakes to find Stephen, head pillowed on his arms, asleep on the side of Ryan's hospital bed, except he is.

He smiles, and without thinking he reaches out and runs his hand through Stephen's mussed hair.

Stephen jerks away, chair sliding back with his sudden movement.

"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." The words come out as a rasp.

"Ryan." Stephen smiles. He stands and pours a glass of water and puts a straw in it. "Here, take a sip."

The water feels amazing. "Thanks," he says when he's finished. He notices as Stephen takes the glass away, his hand shakes slightly.

"Are you all right?"

"I don't think the bloke lying in hospital should be asking if I'm all right."

"You look like you haven't slept in a week."

Stephen doesn't say anything. He just looks down at the floor.

It suddenly occurs to Ryan that he doesn't know why he's in hospital. His thoughts are strangely fuzzy. As he thinks about it, he remembers the lost teenagers and the seemingly endless hunt to find shelter.

"The two teenagers?"

"They found us as we were heading back to the anomaly. Neither of them were hurt, just a bit frightened. Except you, everyone got back with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises."

That was a relief. "How long have I been out of it?"

"A week."

The question hovers on his tongue of "have you been here the whole time," but the evidence is obvious. "Stephen...." Ryan's not sure what he was going to say, but he doesn't get to finish as the doctor come in.

"You've decided you've had enough of the sleeping, eh? How are you feeling, lad? I'm Dr. Dewhurst." The doctor is a tall man with a wide easy grin.

"Well enough, sir."

"Good." He looks at Stephen. "Then maybe your friend here will finally take my advice and go home and get some rest."

Stephen looks down at his feet, shoulders hunched. "I slept."

"Hmmmm."

Then the doctor turns his attention back to Ryan and starts asking questions that are obviously intended to make sure he's suffered no mental deficiencies, before he starts to brief him on his condition. He knows he should be fully focused on what the doctor is telling him, but he can't stop watching Stephen. _He stayed here with me the whole time._ The thought makes him want to smile widely, but he has a feeling that would be interpreted as strange behaviour by the doctor. Exhaustion is setting back in, and he's having trouble following all of what the doctor is telling him. The gist seems to be that he sustained some internal injuries when he fell and those were actually worse than the head injury. He has a feeling once whatever meds they have him on wear off he's going to hurt like hell.

"Well, you seem to be coming along nicely." Dr. Dewhurst taps the bed. "Get some rest. You too, Mr. Hart. Technically you shouldn't even be in here."

Stephen looks angry. "Claudia...."

"Ms. Brown made everything quite clear. And, sorry, I wasn't questioning your right to be here, but rather the fact you've been here well after visiting hours every day. You'll help no one sleep deprived. But since I have no authority to send you on your way, all I can do is appeal to your good sense. The Captain is on the mend. It's time to take care of yourself. "

Once the door is closed, Ryan says softly, "Stephen, you really should go home. I'm fine."

"Okay." Stephen doesn't look at him.

Ryan's eyes start to close, and he blinks them open when his chin hits his chest. He can't fall asleep yet as he needs to make sure Stephen is okay with everything. He yawns. "I doubt I'm going to be exciting company. I bet I'm going to be flat out in a minute."

"Don't try to stay awake for me. You need your rest." Stephen is now looking at him, concerned.

He holds out his hand, and Stephen comes over, takes it, and sits back beside the bed. "Thanks for being here."

Stephen smiles at him. "I'm glad you're okay."

That smile is the last thing he recalls before he falls back to sleep.

*~*~*~

Consciousness drags him back against his will. Ryan's not sure what is worse - the way his head itches or the burning pain in his side. After a few minutes of hoping to fall back into oblivion, he gives up and opens his eyes. The first thing he notices is that once again Stephen has fallen asleep in the chair, his head resting on the bed.

He reaches out a hand to shake Stephen awake and tell him he's been bloody ridiculous—to go home and get some sleep—except he realises Stephen is muttering something. Ryan pulls his hand back and listens.

"Helen, no."

 _Helen? Who's Helen?_

"This is wrong. I thought you said, you and Nick...."

Stunned by what he's hearing, Ryan tries to sit up, which is a big mistake. Pain makes him lie back down and squeeze his eyes closed, but it doesn't stop his mind from spinning. Helen has to be Helen Cutter. By why would Stephen be dreaming about her?

"Helen. What happened?"

Ryan opens his eyes. "What is it with you and the Cutters?" His voice is a whisper. Once the words leave his mouth, he berates himself. People can't help what they dream, and he has no idea exactly what it is Stephen is actually dreaming about anyway. He's not so insecure that he's going to let words muttered while someone is dreaming bother him? No, he's not.

This time when he reaches out, he does gently shake Stephen. "Hey, wake up."

Stephen raises his head and blinks at him in bleary confusion.

"You need to go home." Ryan runs his thumb along Stephen's cheek. "I really am fine."

"I know." Stephen cups Ryan's knuckles, keeping his hand pressed against his cheek. "I just kipped for a bit."

"Was it still daylight when you decided to have a kip?"

Stephen doesn't respond. Instead, he pushes back the chair, stands and stretches. Then he puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. "The other week, when I didn't show." He raises his head and meets Ryan's gaze. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to be there. I screwed things up."

"It's forgiven." Ryan smiles. "As long as you show up next time."

Stephen leans down and kisses him. "Not only will I show, but I'll make up for last time."

"Looking forward to it."

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

As Ryan watches Stephen leave, he buries away all the unasked questions. Stephen had spent a week by his side while he was injured, what more could he need to know? There's no sense borrowing trouble. He puts his hand on the spot where Stephen had lain, feeling the warmth, and smiles. Everything will be fine.


End file.
